Hereinafter, a broadcast content, or simple “content”, is a reference to content received over any broadcast media, such as but not limited to televised content or the content of a radio broadcast, unless expressly disambiguated where used.
A context of a content is a subject-matter to which the content relates. A context can be as broad as an entire genre or as narrow as the presence or absence of specific themes, activities, settings, persons, places, or things.
Broadcast content includes material that may be particularly suitable, or particularly unsuitable, for various audience. For example, some content is educational or offers learning or growth opportunities for children, whereas other content may include language of themes unsuitable for children.
Presently, an industry-wide rating system is used to indicate to the audience the nature of the content that is about to be received. A provider of the content applies a rating value to the content according to this rating system. A receiver of the content, such as a family of users, presently take guidance from the provider-supplied rating value to determine the suitability of the content for the various users in the family.
Presently, content blocking and unblocking technology exists, which also locks out access to certain content, unlocks access to certain other content, depending upon the rating values. Particularly, a user, such as a parent, selects those rating values that the user does not want other users, such as a child in the family, to be able to access. Such features are commonly known as “parental locks”.